tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mikan Koushaku
Mikan Koushaku is a major supporting character in Tokyo Mew Mew: Replaced, and is the fourth member to join the Replacement Mew Mew team. At the school, Mikan is considered an idol among the girls- little do they know that the most popular boy in the school is in fact a girl too. Mikan is the fastest member of the team although also the most unsure of themself. She is created by Shiny_re. Bio and Personality Mikan was born to a less then stable family in Tokyo. Her parents were constantly out of jobs and were really only together for the benefit of having someone else to rely on- therefore they never really wanted a child, as it would be just another mouth to feed. Growing up, she never really had a lot of love, and grew to be rather withdrawn and independent. When it came to going to school for the first time her mother had given her an awful haircut, which made people assume she was a boy; Mikan embraced this. She began to pretend to the outside world she was male, and her family who didn't really take interest in her knew none of it. To her, it's a way to escape from her home life, as she can pretend that she's a totally different person and is therefore much more confident when crossdressing. Mikan comes across as cool, level headed but confident, and is also quite good in studies and takes part in sports clubs; all fitting this persona of the school idol. However, inside Mikan is incredibly unsure of herself. She has no idea who she really is and constantly worries about how she should be acting around other people. When in private, she still considers herself female, and she does want to be able to express her gender outside, but can't as she's so incredibly afraid of people becoming angry at her for lying for so long. And thus, Mikan continues to hide under the facade of the school idol, all the while never truly getting close to anyone despite all the people who love her. Apearance Civilian Form When in civilian form, Mikan has auburn hair and medium brown eyes. She keeps her hair quite short and spikes it up often for school, to look more like a boy. She's also quite tall and rather flat foR her age, and has sharper facial features. She looks quite androgynous, so when wearing clothes that are gender neutral, it would be difficult to tell what her gender is. At school, Mikan wears the boys uniform- a black blazer which is usually buttoned up, trousers, tie and shirt. at the café, she wears a waiter's outfit, with a waistcoat, coloured shirt, apron and black trousers. When not wearing a uniform, Mikan sticks to baggy looking hoodies or jumpers and often jeans. Mikan also has a tendency to wear a few clips in her hair. she does own a few dresses though, and occasionally goes out in them, but on those times she never interacts with anyone she knows. Mew Form In Mew form, Mikan's Mewfit is orange with black accents and is a two piece. The top is off shoulder, with shorts underneath, along with short orange boots and black wristbands. She also has a ribbon on her top, and a butterfly shaped accessory in her hair. Her eyes and hair become orange, and unlike some other Mews, her animal features- butterfly wings- only appear at certain times (when attacking or jumping longer distances). Story Prior to TMMR Mikan went through most of her life pretending to be a boy and through this facade was able to act quite confident and self assured, which gained her much popularity. When she enters middle school, she already has a fan following of kids who were at her last school and quickly becomes a sort of school idol, much to her discomfort. During TMMR 'Becoming a Mew' During the first part of the story, Mikan appears a few times. She is first introduced right at the start, when Natasha and Umeko are at school. They come across Mikan with her best friend, Akito, while they are avoiding some of Mikan's many admirers. Mikan reappears later when Umeko forces Natasha to spy on her in the boys changing room, which is where Natasha discovers Mikan's true gender. Relationships Akito Minami Natasha Hoshimi Umeko Takeda Rinzen Sakuranbo Aoi Kinomi Keiichiro Akasaka Skills and Abilities *Orange blades *Ribbon Orange Lightning Barrage Gallery Mikan.png Mikanpainty1.png Mikwait.png Omgmik.png Request mew orange by kaizu ai ushio-d5i1ccc.png squaremikan.png Navigation Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Category:Mew Mews Category:Replacement Mew Team Category:Females Category:Tokyo Mew Mew Replaced Characters Category:Shiny's Directory Category:Shiny's Ocs Category:Mews with Butterfly Genes Category:Weapon Users: Blades Category:Heroes Category:Orange Mews